


Love Makes You Do Crazy Things

by QueenHippolyta3



Category: Coco (2017), The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Coco AU, Ernesto is a jerk, F/M, Héctor is lovestruck, Imelda is rich, Little Mermaid AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHippolyta3/pseuds/QueenHippolyta3
Summary: What would happen if a dead man had fallen in love with beautiful, strong, independent woman? You will find out.





	1. Chapter 1

The living and the dead. Those two are completely things. But would have you say if I told you that there was a way that the dead could be able to cross into the Land of the Living. It happened to one man who had died from food poisoning. He was a musician who loved to spread the admiration of music thoughout Santa Cecilia. This is his story.


	2. That One Day

The Land of the Dead is an interesting thing. Millions of souls died in such tragic or peaceful ways imaginable. So many have accepted their dead lives, but there is one who does not and his name is Héctor, who died from food poisoning. Being an orphan, he had no last name. He was not ready to died. He wanted to explore the Land of the Living and see how much it had changed since he had died. The only family he had was his amigo, Ernesto who had three identical Chihuahua Alebrijes. 

"This is going to be the day I see what is out there. Even if it gets me arrested for the 50th time."

Getting into the van that he borrowed from his amigo Chicharron, Héctor started the vehicle and slammed on the gas petal only for the van to crash into the gates, breaking them in half in the process. 

"Lo siento, it's my first time!"

Driving throughout the crowd, Héctor would honk the horn as he directed everyone away. His hopes had risen as he saw the bright light ahead of him.  
"I'm going to make it!" 

It was like a flash came around him as he saw that he had crossed from the dead to the living.

"I did it....I DID IT!"  
Letting out his most passionate grito, he got out of the vehicle with a large grin on his skull.

Looking forward, he saw a huge ship sailing across the horizon as fireworks lit up over it. Héctor was so excited that he just had to see it! So, he rushed to the edge of the dock and he had done the most foolish thing. He jumped in and swam! He had always been known to do the most stupidest things to get his point across. Héctor climbed up the ship and held onto the edge only to encounter eye to eye with an angel. An angel with such a heavenly voice as she sang, which felt as if she was singing to him directly, but she wasn't. She stroked the feline in her arms as she looked directly at the stars. Héctor was completely captivated by her as her purple dress flowed in the winds. 

" Ay de mí, llorona  
Llorona de azul celeste  
Ay de mí, llorona, llorona  
Llorona de azul celeste--"

The woman with such a beauty stopped as two men who were identical to each came toward her.

"Imelda!"  
"Papá said he wants to see you!"

"Okay, okay. Tell him I'll be there in a second."

Héctor frowned as the diosa before him had disappear, leaving the gata before him as it stooped close to him and sniffed. He stiffed at the feline's approach and even more so when it growled low at him.

"Nice kitty. Go on back to your owner. Go on."

She gave him once last glance before walking off behind the woman who Héctor now knew was named Imelda.

"Ay, such a muy bella name. Imelda. If only I were alive. Her smile; it could lit up the sun. And her voice; it would make the heavens sing."

Letting out a final sigh as he watched Imelda walk away, he went down the ship and back to the dorks. Driving back through the flower path as he waits for his arrest. He was satisfied by this year. He just needed to help a way to meet Imelda. To get be the one who makes her smile and hear his voice with hers as they make music together. And he knew just who to go to: Ernesto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. I could have had this posted sooner, but my brother had messed it up and I had to stay over the part I first had.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize that this is a short chapter. It will be long next chapter.


End file.
